Colors
by KouenTaisa
Summary: The inner Sasuke was too weak though, he could not control the curse or take back his heart. The ninja could only watch through murderous eyes as the cursed him raced at Naruto. He had damned himself. A Sasuke tribute fic.


Author: A tribute to Sasuke, because I love him even though he's a traitor. -grins- The song is 'Colors' by Crossfade.

**Colors**  
_  
Can you feel it crush you does it seem to bring the worst in you out   
There's no running away from these things that hold you down  
Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this  
Of all the colors that you've shine this is surely not your best  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are_

Sasuke stood at the top of the statue, his eyes dark as the curse took over. Everything in him changed. His hair, his eyes, his skin... and sadly, even his heart. Naruto was nothing but an nuisance, something that had to be taken care of. The inner Sasuke was too weak though, he could not control the curse or take back his heart. The ninja could only watch through murderous eyes as the cursed him raced at Naruto. He had damned himself.

_Surely not the best colors that you shine  
Surely not the best colors that you shine_

Naruto screamed at Sasuke, even as he rushed to meet the other boy. Kyuubi's hold on him was fading, but not fast enough. From this side, he could see with a painful clarity how much, in just a few short days, he had lost Sasuke. They had been slipping slowly. These last days, though... they opened a new floodgate. They were all slipping and sliding and Naruto hated it, but, he couldn't help. Sasuke had brought himself down to this, and the blond boy was desperate to bring him back up.

_I know you feel alone yeah and no one else can figure you out  
But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down  
Well they'd love to save you don't you know they love to see you smile  
But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style_

Sasuke leaned over Naruto, just inches from his face. The boy was out cold, and would most likely be dead if he wasn't found soon enough. Sure enough, that brought a sad smile to Sasuke's face. Naruto would be dead, but, in the end, he would have power. He needed nothing more than that to survive. With power, he could take out his revenge on his brother. He could surpass everyone else. He could defeat Orochimaru. No one would be able to hold him down. So, with that thought in mind, he turned away from the boy. Leaving the friend that had caused him to laugh and smile, to die on the cold, hard ground.

_But you should know these colors that you're shining are_

He walked away, never once stopping or turning to look behind him. A smirk was on his face as he continued, throwing his Konohagakure head band to the ground, a line cutting across the leaf symbol. No more was he was ninja of the Leaf Village, and he never would be again.

_Surely not the best colors that you shine  
Surely not the best colors that you shine_

**Sasuke yelled at Naruto, cursing the vessel with all the venom he could summon up in his voice. He would never know how it felt. Naruto would never understand what it was like to lose the family he never had, but Sasuke knew. The Uchiha boy knew exactly what it was like to have his entire family ripped out from underneath him in a single night. The other boy would never know, because he never had a family to begin with.**

_I know you're feeling like you're lost  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are_

**Sasuke always stood away from the other kids, his eyes narrowed into hateful slits. He despised them all, for all the joy that they were able to express. Observing them brought him pain... but, it wasn't a bad pain. It made him remember... all that he had lost in a single night. How he had pushed everyone away after his brother's betrayal. The sight forced him to remember the lonliness that pressed in from all angles, causing his chest to tighten painfully when he least expected it.**

_I know you're feeling like you're lost you feel you've drifted way too far  
Did you know these colors that you're shining are_

Sasuke disappeared into the distance, the rain pouring down around him. His headband lay in the mud, facing up towards the sky, mocking Kakashi when he arrived to see his beloved student almost dead, but... Sasuke would never see that. He would continue down the path of destruction that he had chosen, searching for his brother and Orochimaru along the way.

_Surely not the best colors that you shine  
Surely not the best colors that you shine_

**He could remember her voice, and it haunted him. The way she hadn't hesitated, wrapping her arms around him, calling to him in that familiar way. In his mind's eye, he could see himself pause, the curse slowly fading away from his body as she pleaded with him. He would've killed all of the Sound Ninja, if Sakura had kept away. The need to kill was coursing in his veins, living and breathing in his blood.**

_(Surely not the best)  
I know you're feeling like you're lost  
(Colors that you shine)  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are  
(Surely not the best)  
I know you're feeling like you're lost you feel you've drifted way too far  
Did you know these colors that you're shining are_

Three years is a long time. It's time to change and grow, and turn from a child into an adult. Time that can be easily spent on foolish dreams, childish notions that have taken over the life that you lead. In three years, Sasuke learned to truly forget his friends. He cast them aside, hating the memories he held of them. Sasuke had his hand held out, grasping for the power that he desired. Occassionally, his fingers would brush against it, but never was he able to hold on. Three years later, when he first saw Naruto, his first instinct was to kill. After all, those were his true colors.


End file.
